Nympho
by crystalblue19
Summary: Shifty smirked, counting through his cash casually, ignoring Lifty's enraged glare. "Her body belongs to me. What I do with it is my business." The younger twin's mouth opened to protest, but his brother beat him to it. "Just because you 'love' her doesn't mean she loves you." Shifty/Flaky/Lifty slight Splendid/Flaky
1. Chapter 1

**Well AmI, here's the story you've been waiting for me to post. xD Anyways, as the title suggests this deals with Nympomania, for people who don't know what it is, then I suggest you go google it. :3**

**xXx**

Pale, silky smooth flesh greeted Lifty's lidded forest green eyes as Flaky sat at the edge of the bed. Her long fiery hair was tossed over one shoulder, exposing more of her snowy skin to his greedy eyes, taking in the delicate arch as her slender digits attempted to detangle her tousled strands.

He couldn't help himself, hand having a mind of its own to reach out and touch the lovely curve. Flaky whimpered at the feeling of coarse fingers leading a trail down her spine, leaving behind a line of fire in its wake. "L-Lifty, please don't. We don't have time for another round before s-school."

With a sigh, Lifty's fingers retreated from her to lay lazily on the crumpled sheet. "Flaky, you should know more than anyone that I don't want you just for sex." He murmured, staring at her back with a hopeless sense of longing.

He may have her physically, but he can never have her emotionally. No one can.

And only because she doesn't allow herself to get emotionally close to anybody, not feeling adequate enough with her condition.

She never answered, choosing to continue using her fingers to comb through her hair.

"We don't have to go school. We can just lay here together and talk." He suggested hopefully, sliding an arm under his head as extra cushioning.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder to fall over her exposed back in a cascade of scarlet curls, Flaky stood up and swiftly made her way over to her bag, hurriedly digging through it and pulling on her undergarments. "Lifty, you k-know that we won't just b-be talking. I can't control it. I-I have to go to school to distract myself from those...thoughts."

Lifty frowned deeply, his fingers curled around the messy sheets as he sat up in bed, watching her dress as fast she could. "Flaky," his pained eyes burned into her turned back. "Can't I be enough of a distraction for you?"

Instead of answering, she reached into her bag again and pulled out her brush, furiously tearing it through her hair. "J-just get ready Lifty." She murmured, firmly locking her eyes on the ground.

Lifty released a heavy sigh and threw the sheet off to get dressed. She was avoiding the subject again. She always avoided the subject of his feelings towards wanting to be more than just fuck buddies.

For someone so sweet, her disorder can make her quite cold and distant and it left Lifty in a torrent of emotional distress. He preferred it when they were younger, where she never showed signs of her terrible mental disorder.

Where she was warm, caring, and not scared of growing attached to someone.

Pulling on his blazer, Lifty turned just in time to see Flaky leave the room with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on, Lifty."

God, he missed the old days where she would actually wait for him, with a cute smile plastered to her face, pale cheeks filled with color as she watched him with eyes full of amusement as he stumbled around trying to pull on his clothes.

If there was one thing in the world that he could wish for..it would be for a cure of this disorder.

**xXx**

"Look at him," Shifty snickered, leaning forward on his desk in interest as he watched their young teacher. "He thinks he's so good at hiding it, but he isn't. Fucking dumbass."

Lifty who was boredly cradling his chin in the palm of his hand, arched a brow at his twin. "What are you talking about?" He wasn't paying attention to their teacher, his eyes were glued fondly to the redhead a couple desks ahead of them.

She was scribbling notes down, not once stopping, obviously trying to keep her mind occupied so it doesn't become filled with unwanted thoughts.

"Our stupid ass teacher. What do you think?" Shifty laughed, twirling his pencil in his lithe digits.

Forest green eyes reluctantly left the working redhead to glance at their blue haired teacher who was just talking about..whatever they were learning about, Lifty doesn't even know what subject they were supposed to be studying.

If it wasn't for Flaky he would have been ditching school by now.

"What about him?" Lifty mumbled, looking back at his brother in confusion.

"Seriously?" Shifty muttered, adjusting his fedora. "Do you not pay any attention to anything besides the back of Flaky's head?"

The younger twin shrugged uncaringly, letting his eyes drift back to what he was originally staring at.

Shifty smirked, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to definitely catch his brother's attention. "I bet you haven't noticed that Mr. Splendumbass has a thing for Flakes~"

Just as he expected, Lifty snapped out of his dreamy state and snapped his head towards the smirking teen with disbelieving eyes. "W-what? There's no way. He's our _teacher_."

"So," Shifty grinned, leaning back against his seat. "He's only twenty two years old. She's seventeen. Not too big of a gap."

Snapping his hanging jaw shut, Lifty turned away with a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. "I don't believe you."

Shifty snickered with a sly smirk. "Fine. I bet you twenty bucks that he does have a thing for her~ Just watch how he favoritisms her and the way he stares at her, you'll see what I mean."

Propping his chin on his fist, Lifty stared contemplatively at the cheerful teacher. There's no way that he could like Flaky, could he?

Naw, he couldn't like her. Besides, it was like a snowballs chance in hell that he'd ever get with her.

"Fine. You're on, there's no way he likes his student in that way." Lifty held out his hand which Shifty readily shook, letting go to lean back and watch the teacher confidently.

A couple minutes of intense staring and Lifty began to fear that maybe he shouldn't have made that bet. It looks like he might just lose his precious money to his greedy brother.

The more he watched the more he noticed the little subtle glances that Splendid would pass to his shy student. He would watch her intently - apparently thinking that no one noticed - as she scribbled down the notes, waiting until she was done writing till he flipped onto the next slide so she can begin writing again.

And knowing how shy she was, he seemed to purposely avoid calling on her to answer a question that he would ask the class, seeing as she would shrink down in her seat to hide from being picked.

He really began to notice when they were working on their problem sheets and Flaky, not understanding a question, raised her hand.

Splendid had automatically dropped whatever he was doing and hurried over to her. He then got much too close for comfort - well too close for Lifty's standards.

The blue haired teacher leaned down towards her, draping an arm along the back of her chair - which Lifty thought was extremely unnecessary in his opinion.

His youthful face was placed mere inches away from her's, so close that Lifty could practically see Splendid's soft breathing gently ruffling her hair. Once they were finished, Flaky lifted her head and blushed brightly when she noticed how close his face was to hers.

Sky blue eyes blinked before Splendid realized that she was staring at him and pulled back with his own reddened cheeks. He awkwardly cleared his throat and hurried back to his desk after Flaky quietly thanked him.

Lifty scowled at the obvious attraction the teacher displayed and grumpily dug in his pocket for his money, flinging the bill at his brother who snatched it with his trademark grin.

"Told you~" He snickered, proudly stuffing the bill in his glove. "Too bad the dumbass will never have what belongs to me."

Lifty snorted. "Belongs to you? She doesn't belong to anyone, she isn't just some object you can stake claim on, jackass."

"Well, I say her body belongs to me and I guess to some extent, you too. But she mostly belongs to me since I help satisfy her needs the most~" Shifty told him smugly, eyes wandering to the redhead who was now squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, looks like our stupid teacher had an effect on her after all~" The older twin chuckled, using his pencil to point at the shaking female, who was more than likely nervously squeezing her thighs shut from the moistness gathering there.

Lifty blinked, bringing his attention back to her just in time to see her slowly raising a trembling hand in the air.

Splendid immediately made his way back to her with a friendly smile. "Yes, Flaky?"

Her breaths were coming out in quick, heated pants as she stared down at her desk, using her bangs to cover her burning face. "C-can I...u-use the bathroom, p-please?"

"Of course, Flaky." He smiled, wandering over to the door and holding it open for her to rush through.

Lifty frowned and sat up to go follow her, when a gloved hand fisted the back of his shirt and forced him back into his seat.

"Hey!" Lifty growled at his brother, who got up from his seat, straightening out his uniform jacket and throwing his twin a mischievous grin.

"How about you just stay here and try to learn something, while I go help our little nympho with her 'problem'~" Shifty chuckled. "I'm in the mood for a quickie in the janitors closet."

Lifty could only glower at the receding back of his brother as he snuck past their oblivious teacher and out the open door unnoticed.

Frustrated, the younger twin exhaled through his nose, wanting nothing more than to slam his fist against something.

He couldn't stand the fact that he can't do anything to keep Flaky only to him and him alone.

**xXx**

**Blaaah, well, there ya go AmI a sucky new story for you. xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Quickies do not take an hour

**Mostly just warning for Shifty's mouth. :p**

**xXx**

"A-ah!" Flaky clung tightly to the green haired male pressing against her, shivers wracking throughout her frame once they reached their end.

Panting heatedly along the burning skin of her neck, Shifty held the small female to him until her trembling died down. Her legs uncurled from his waist, signaling for him to place her back down.

Slipping out of her, Shifty took a step back and tugged off the filled rubber and tossing it into a nearby bucket. "The janitor will get a surprise next time he decides to clean." He snickered with a grin, fixing his pants.

"T-that's mean, Shifty." Flaky told him between pants.

"Don't worry Flakes, I'm just having a little fun~" He chuckled, pulling out a hankie from his pocket and using it to wipe her clean of her juices.

She adjusted her panty so it was on properly and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks for helping me with this Shifty."

Stuffing the hankie back in his pocket, Shifty leered at her with his constant grin. "Of course Flakes, you know I'll always help you with your 'problem'."

She nodded and turned to leave the closet. Right as her hand touched the knob, however, a much larger gloved one enveloped her own, stopping her. Making a confused sound, the redhead turned back to see the thief looming above her, his other arm resting lazily on the door above her head, keeping her blocked in at the door.

"S-Shift-"

"I wanted to ask you, do you find our teacher attractive?" Shifty asked curiously, letting go of her hand on the knob so she could turn around and face him.

"W-what kind of q-question is that?" Flaky asked, becoming flustered at his random question and his close proximity.

"I just wanted to know," he shrugged, bringing a hand up to curl his finger around her hair. "'Cause I noticed he was the one that got you all worked up before you ran out."

"I-I, you k-know I can't h-help it, anyone who c-comes near me-"

"Yes, I know, almost anyone who goes near you ends up with your lovely mind conjuring up images of them taking you." He lowered his head down to nibble on her earlobe, finger still twisting the scarlet strands around his finger playfully.

Flaky whimpered, pressing her small hands against his chest, unsure of whether to push him away or pull him closer.

"What I want to know is," his hot breath hit her ear as his moist tongue slid languidly along the warm flesh. "Did you enjoy imagining him slamming you down against his desk as he took you roughly, regardless of whether or not there were people in the room?"

"S-Shifty." She stammered, closing her trembling legs shut, body heating up again at his words and touches. His knee wedged its way between her closed thighs and nudged them open to press against her moistening core, biting her lip, Flaky held back a moan that was itching to escape as his knee rubbed her teasingly through her underwear.

"I bet you imagined him fucking you in every position, didn't you? Probably imagined him dropping the nice guy act and fucking you hard against his desk, making the wood shake and knocking off all his things." Shifty could feel his grin grow wider at her hands fisting around his shirt, shapely hips gyrating on his knee, wanton whimper escaping her parted lips.

When her pants got louder, face growing darker as she vigorously rolled her hips on his knee, is when Shifty decided to purposely pull away his leg, ignoring her disappointed whine. He lowered himself down to the ground, kneeling in front of her, his gloved fingers catching the edge of her skirt and slowly hitching it higher up.

"Did you imagine him getting down on his knees and sticking his tongue deep into your dripping pussy?" His lips pressed onto her inner thigh, brushing sensually along the smooth flesh and gaining the excited shiver in return. "You must have imagined him licking up all your juices only to trail his hungry tongue up to flick against your swollen clit, fingers invading your horny pussy."

Flaky bit her lip, mind working in overdrive with all the images that Shifty was painting for her, leaving her hot and bothered against the door. The unbearable heat was once again assaulting her deep in her belly the more he brushed his soft lips against her legs, teasingly moving close to her core, only to pull away at the last minute, driving her insane with need.

God, she needed to get rid of this burning feeling coursing through her form, all the heat gathering to become concentrated on one single area of her aching body.

"S-Shifty! Please!" She cried, unable to take it anymore, grabbing his head and guiding his face to where she needed him most.

Shifty grinned, loving the amount of control he had over her and her body. "As you wish princess~" After all, he had more than enough condoms to last another round.

**xXx**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Lifty was bored as hell.

His pencil continuously met his desk, as he lazily rested his chin on the palm of his hand, not even bothering to look at his worksheet.

Green eyes constantly darted from the clock to the open door, waiting for that familiar scarlet covered head to walk through.

They've been gone a long time already.

'_Quickie my ass_.' Lifty thought irritably, there was only half an hour more of class and the two still weren't back.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed Flaky's long absence, he noticed his teacher's sky blue eyes constantly glanced at the door worriedly, but he never once voiced his concern.

Hmm, he can't believe he never noticed the young teacher's affection for his student. Did he always stare worriedly at the door everytime Flaky left to go to the 'bathroom'?

No wonder Shifty figured out Splendid's feelings so easily, his twin has always been more observant than him. Always analyzing people and figuring out ways to manipulate them to his advantage.

It made him wonder if Shifty will ever use the young teacher's feelings for his student to blackmail him somehow.

He was finally stirred out of his thoughts, when Flaky timidly shuffled into the room and took her seat. Splendid smiled brightly at the sight of her and left his desk to go to her. "Ah, Flaky! Good to see your back," he placed a worksheet on her desk. "This is what we're working on now, okay?"

While he was teaching her how to do each problem, Lifty spotted his twin's familiar fedora pop into the room, grinning when he noticed the teacher distracted, Shifty smoothly snuck back into the room and casually slid into his seat next to Lifty.

"Man, do I feel good, got to fuck our little nympho twice~" Shifty snickered, glancing at the random boy next to him and leaning over to expertly fish out the boy's wallet without him noticing.

"Twice?" Lifty's brows furrowed together, well, atleast he knows why it took them so long to come back. "Why twice?"

"Because I felt like it," Shifty told him with a smug smirk, digging through the wallet and pulling out a ten. "I told you her body belongs to me. Got her so worked up that she was practically begging me to bury my dick back in her."

"What the fuck, Shifty?!" Lifty growled lowly so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention. "We're supposed to be helping her surpress her condition as much as we can, not aggravating it."

Shifty snorted. "Why the fuck would I ever want to surpress it? I fucking love her disorder, we can get as much sex as we like by just touching her."

At Lifty's frustrated face, Shifty chuckled and smirked mockingly at his younger brother. "Oh, that's right. You have 'feelings' for her, that's why it's so hard for you to just enjoy the fuck. Well, news flash Lifty, Flaky doesn't have feelings for you."

He flung the now empty wallet at his twin, snickering as it bounced off his hurt face and landed uselessly on the floor. "You're nothing more than a way for her to get temporary relief from that urge that'll always be plaguing her, the faster you drop your emotions the more you'll see why I enjoy this disorder so much."

Lifty could only stare at his twin incredulously, hand tightening around his pencil in frustration. "How can you be so cold Shifty? Don't you care about her at all? We've known her our entire lives; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

At those words, the grin that was always plastered to the older twin's face steadily disappeared until he was staring down at his desk with a stony expression. "Times change Lifty, and so did Flaky and I. She and I agreed that this...relationship is nothing more than a means to gain the temporary satisfaction that she needs. Nothing more."

Lifty was now staring hopelessly at his brother. "You do care about her don't you?" He cannot possibly be the only one of the three that still clung onto his emotions.

Shifty sighed and bent over his desk to surprisingly start working on his sheet. "There's no known cure for Nymphomania Lifty. It's easier to just see her as a woman we own. Your petty 'feelings' isn't going to help."

Lifty frowned, there must be atleast something that could help. "But-"

"Anyways, I'm going gambling tonight," Shifty interrupted with his usual grin. "I found a new group of suckers, so go steal as much cash as you can for me, I have a feeling that I'm going to be making a lot tonight."

Lifty rolled his eyes and nodded, obviously Shifty was done talking about Flaky now.

Glancing at the girl next to him, Lifty leaned over and snatched her pink wallet out of her purse when she wasn't looking. Sifting through it, he pulled out the forty hiding inside and just as sneakily dropped the empty wallet back into her bag as he held the money out to Shifty.

The fedora wearing twin grinned and reached out, grabbing the money and pulling it to him. Only to frown when Lifty still held onto the bills with a tight grip.

Still grinning, Shifty tugged again on the money, eyes narrowing into a glare at his twin. "Come on Lifty...let go of the fucking money.."

Lifty grinned back at him but kept his firm grip on the green paper. "I'm trying...but my fingers don't want to let go."

_Smack!_

Lifty pulled back his stinging hand with a hiss, rubbing the red line that lead from his knuckle to his wrist. "Shit Shifty, you don't have to be such an ass." He growled, as Shifty folded up the bills and stuck them in his pocket as he resumed twirling his trusty pencil.

"Well, you don't keep my money from me." He grumbled, pausing in his twirling to write down an answer.

Lifty rolled his eyes and stretched his neck to look at Shifty's paper and try to copy the answers.

_Smack!_

This time the line was on his cheek as the young thief slumped back onto his seat with a pout as Shifty lowered his pencil to the paper once again, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

Lifty wished his seat was by Flaky's atleast she would let him copy off of hers.

**xXx**

***Washes Shifty's mouth out with soap***

**I'm really hoping this story doesn't end up too long, I'm not sure how much chapters I'm going to be putting. o.o **

**Hey, hey, AmI!...Hi. c: (Why do I feel the need to mention you in every one of my updates dammit?! xD)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Gambling Addictions Equals No Money

**Warning for language and suggested sexuality. :3**

**xXx**

It was late and after another session to calm Flaky down, Lifty decided that they should watch a movie while Shifty was out gambling. Finding a nice kids comedy that had no signs of sex or even mentions in it, Lifty smiled and placed the dvd into the player.

Grabbing the remote, he backtracked to the couch and sat down next to the waiting redhead, making sure not to touch her in anyway that'll make her body act up and ruin their movie night. Lifting the remote to point to the player, Lifty pressed the play button and grinned at the smiling girl next to him as she offered him popcorn out of the bowl she held in her lap.

"This movie is funny. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, tossing a couple in his mouth.

Flaky was looking over the dvd box, popping a piece of kernel in her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully as she read over the back carefully.

"Actually," she started, flipping the box from front to back over and over. "I think I watched this with you g-guys when we were kids."

"Really?" Lifty blinked, taking the box from her and held it in front of his face, scrutinizing it. "Huh? I think I do remember watching this when we were kids."

And here he thought he knew every single memory from their childhood.

Wait.

She actually remembers stuff from their childhood.

"You," he turned to her, placing the box next to him on the couch. "You actually remember stuff from when we were younger?"

"Of course I do." She giggled, fishing out another popcorn to eat. "I cherish our old memories, I would never forget them."

Lifty could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as butterflies exploded in his belly. She's so emotionally distant now but she still loves their old memories that the three made together..

That must mean that she cares about them beyond friends and just a means to curb her urges.

Her head dropped to lay on his shoulder as she watched the previews playing contently and he couldn't help himself. He knows that he might ruin their movie night but he just had to ask.

"Does this mean...you..you care about us...me, beyond friendship?" He asked in a hopeful tone, gazing down at the top of her head with curious eyes.

She sighed deeply and he began to get nervous. "I-I mean, you obviously must care about me if you still keep those memories close."

She didn't answer, merely plucked out another piece of popped corn. And the worst part was that he couldn't see her expression, making him more worried.

But he had to keep trying. "Don't...don't you atleast want to try to go further than just a strictly physical relationship?"

She sighed again. "Lifty-"

"Please Flaky, I really care about you..I..I think I might even lo-"

"Lifty." She said in a voice louder and more stern than her usual gentle and soft tone that Lifty actual stopped talking, realizing that he was getting slightly carried away with his hope that she might care deeply for him.

"Flaky-"

"Please Lifty, I just want to enjoy the movie. Can we talk about this next time?" They both knew there wouldn't be a next time. She would always avoid the subject no matter what.

The butterflies disappeared and were now replaced by his tightened chest, he felt like a lump was lodged in his throat as he decided to just suck it up and enjoy this time they were spending. Considering himself lucky that she was even spending time with him, Lifty softly laid his head on top of hers that still rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Okay..I'm sorry Flaky." He muttered, feeling her head shift a bit under his as she made herself comfortable.

"It's okay, lets just enjoy the movie while I'm t-thinking clearly." She mumbled, placing the popcorn bowl between them so he could grab as the movie started playing.

They both quieted as the title screen showed up, occasionally reaching into the bowl for a bite of snacks. Lifty turned his head slightly so that his nose was next to her hair, he was able to smell the strawberry scented shampoo from her silky yet dandruff covered hair and allowed a smile to come along his lips as he focused on the movie. This is the closest thing to a normal couple-like thing he was gonna get from her and he wasn't going to turn it down by persisting on pushing his feelings on her.

They watched the movie, laughing occasionally and making jokes about some of the stupid actions of the characters. The longer he watched with her the more he remembered the time where the three watched the movie together, laughing and playfully throwing popcorn at each other until they got in trouble and were forced to clean up their mess before they were allowed to watch the rest of the movie.

He nuzzled his face lightly against her fluffy hair, a pained look crossing over his handsome features.

God. He missed those carefree happy days where they were never introduced to the carnal pleasures of their bodies.

They were halfway through the movie when their blissful peace was shattered by the front door swinging open to slam loudly against the wall, causing Flaky to jump and scoot closer to Lifty who wrapped a protective arm around her. A visibly pissed Shifty stomped in and slammed the door shut with enough force that they actually saw the wood shake.

"Fuck!" The older twin swore, slamming his fist into the wall next to him.

Flaky nervously gripped onto the male next to her as she warily watched the older thief. Lifty gulped and finally found his voice. "What's the matter Shifty?"

Twisting his head to look at them over his shoulder, they both felt a chill shoot up their spine at the bone chilling glare that the older male sent them, his penetrating gaze practically burned into them as he swung around and stomped over to them, a permanent sneer marring his flawless face.

"What's the matter?" He growled, stopping a few feet away. "What's the matter?!" He screeched at them, causing the redhead to flinch and curl up closer to the younger twin.

"While you guys were getting all nice and cuddly in here, I was out there getting played! They played me as a fucking sucker!" He hissed, venom coating each word that flew out of his mouth.

"W-what do you mean?" Lifty stammered, not sure what he can do to calm his furious brother.

"That fucking group that I thought were just easy cash played me as a fucking fool! They acted like they didn't know what they were doing at first in the beginning, so I got more and more confident and soon I betted everything I had and suddenly they knew exactly what they were doing and beat me without breaking a sweat, taking everything!" He screamed, grabbing the vase filled with flowers next to him and flung them against the wall shattering the porcelain and getting sharp pieces scattered all over the ground.

"They fucking took every fucking thing I had!" He vented, taking his frustration out on the wall next to him.

Lifty felt Flaky shiver in his arms and pulled her closer. But the redhead found that she was shivering for a reason entirely different than what the young thief thought.

For instead of shivering in only fear she was also shivering from the strange, familiar heat that she could feel building in her body much to her displeasure. Her mind began flashing horrifying images through her head of those tightly balled fists that were pounding the wall, wrapped around her slender neck, choking her as he fucked her against the hard floor. Visuals of him slamming her against the wall and taking her against her will or shoving her face down in the sheets as he pounded into her from behind without mercy, his hands gripping her hard enough to leave red marks that would soon form to bruises, his fingers tangling into her long hair and pulling hard enough that her scalp burned, feeling like he would rip them clean off popped into her mind.

Flaky soon found herself clinging to Lifty in a mixture of fear and pleasure. It's times like these where her mind would conjure up some of the most disturbing and disgusting images of her being taken in some of the worst ways and her body would actually react positively to these images. Sometimes her disorder really scared her and she worried constantly about her mind's sanity.

No. It didn't scare her.

It downright_ terrified_ her that her body can even become aroused by such scenes.

"And you know what the worst fucking part is?" Shifty growled, continuing before either of the two replied. "The worst part is that I fucking bet money that I don't have in a desperate attempt to win back the ones I lost! Now I fucking owe them money that I don't have!"

Lifty didn't know what to say, he knew about his brother's gambling addiction but he didn't think it would ever get as bad as this. "S-so, I can just help you steal some money to pay them back."

"That's not gonna work Lifty, you dumbass! I need the fucking cash in just a few days and the people in this fucking town and school hardly carry enough cash I need before these fuckers come after me!" He slammed his fist into the wall again, gritting his teeth together as he felt himself getting increasingly frustrated with his situation.

His smoldering gaze then shifted to land on the shaking Flaky, his eyes roamed over her squirming form. Unlike Lifty, he was able to see the difference between her being scared for her life and her being aroused due to her disorder. "Are you getting _wet_ from my misfortune?" He growled, flipping his anger onto her.

She shook her head frantically, but he could see how breathless she was becoming, folded legs rubbing restlessly together. "What? Don't tell me you're imagining me fucking you hard without mercy, leaving bruises all over your pretty little body." He laughed bitterly when she merely trembled, nibbling her bottom lip insistently, as her hands pressed against her lower abdomen.

"Fine, fucking you should help calm me down anyways." Before Lifty could even figure out what was going on, his brother stormed over and wrapped his hand around Flaky's arm, yanking her up roughly and away from the younger male.

Lifty shot up when he heard the pained cry escape from the small female and reached out to hold her protectively against him. "Shifty! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You're hurting her!"

Shifty grinned but the dangerous look never left his narrowed eyes, his hand wrapped firmly around her thin arm refused to let go. "This is exactly what she wants Lifty. Look at her, she wants me to take my anger out on her."

"What," Lifty blinked and looked down at her face, catching the burning ashamed look that was written all over it. "But that's not what she, _Flaky_, really wants. It's her disorder and you know it, so don't treat her like this just because you fucked up."

Shifty glared darkly, jerking the redhead towards him. "Let her go Lifty. I mean it." He hissed through his teeth, fingers tightening around Flaky's arm.

Despite being nervous of his brother, Lifty still shook his head and stubbornly held onto the girl between them, hiding the nervousness with a stern expression. "No."

The aching in her belly was driving her nuts and though she was terrified of the older twin at the moment, Flaky could only focus on the fact that she needed to satisfy that nagging urge and slipped her way out of Lifty's hold. "I-it's okay Lifty. I want this."

A hurt look crossed over the younger male's face as he held a hand out towards her. "No you don't Flaky. I know you don't. Don't force yourself to do this just because of your disorder, atleast try to fight it."

She kept her head down, her hair shielding her face as she let Shifty drag her to his room. "I can't fight it. I need this."

His outstretched hand balled into a shaking fist once she disappeared from his view, the slamming of a door signifying that there was no changing her mind now.

He could only fall listlessly back onto the couch as his friend let her sickness rule over her mind.

**xXx**

Her body ached all over when she woke the next morning. Sitting up with some trouble, Flaky dragged her sore body to the bathroom.

Her crimson eyes widened at the sight that greeted her in the bathroom mirror. Multiple bite marks and hickeys littered the length of her neck, she ran her fingers along the tender flesh, wincing lightly as her gaze then traveled down her body.

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she spotted the dark bruises that marred the skin of her upper arms and thighs, angry red lines marked her abdomen and back. Why, oh why does her disorder cause her to get used like this? Make her throw all rational thoughts out the window just so she can regret her actions in the morning.

She tensed when arms suddenly wrapped softly around her tiny frame, she looked up in the mirror to see Shifty behind her, making her tense up even further at the memories from last night that flooded in.

He moved her hair to rest over one shoulder as he lowered his head, pressing an apologetic kiss to her marked neck. "I'm so sorry Flakes." He murmured against the tender skin of her neck.

He caught her gaze in the mirror, staring into them meaningfully as he apologized once again, moving his lips to kiss a different mark.

It ended up with her leaning up against the counter, gripping it tightly, as the older twin pressed soft kisses to every single mark and bruise that he left on her, which in turn left her with that horrible ache that he had to satisfy - which he did in a surprisingly gentle manner.

**xXx**

Wandering through the halls with his hands stuffed in his pocket, Shifty pulled a hand out to bite on his thumb as he stared at the ground in deep thought.

He still needed to figure out a way to make a bunch of cash and quick.

He almost speed walked right past a group of girls, if what they were talking about didn't suddenly catch his interest.

"Did you know that Mr. Splendid is extremely rich?"

"Yeah right. If he's so rich, then why the hell would he be working at a high school?"

Shifty stopped and backed up to lean against a wall not too far from the group, pulling his phone out, he pretended to be scrolling through it as he listened intently to the conversation.

"Because it's something to keep him entertained. Atleast that's what my dad said. He works with Mr. Splendid's twin brother - his brother is where Mr. Splendid gets all his money from." The preppy looking girl flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not sure what he does with the money he makes here because it's _nothing_ compared to the money that his brother lends him every week."

One girl looked skeptical. "How would your dad know all that?"

"Uh duh, he owns the company. I thought I told you that already."

Tuning out the annoying high pitched voices, Shifty snapped his phone shut and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Going over the new information in his head, the thief stared at the white tiled floor with a contemplating look. So, their pathetic teacher who has a crush on his student is in actuality, extremely rich.

He carefully mulled over each piece of info he had. Splendid's young. He's rich. He has a crush on his student. He's cheerful and is a slight push over, meaning that he could possibly be quite easy to manipulate with a little convincing...

A devilish grin crossed Shifty's face as he thought of a way that could possibly get him exactly the amount of cash that he would need and maybe more.

**xXx**

**Why the hell do I keep writing at almost three in the damn morning? xD Anyways, despite what happened in this chapter, Shifty is not abusive…I hope. They just had really rough, angry sex. ._.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D (I updated again AmI, that means I'm going to be enjoying my time on the top for quite a bit until you update. ;D)**


	4. Can You Imagine It?

**I want Shifty to have a bit of a manipulative personality, so hopefully I did okay with that. :3 And Splendid is like a little boy with puppy love stuck in a grown man's body. xD**

**Warning for language.**

**xXx**

It was lunch time and the class was filtering out of the room, hurrying to get their food before they get stuck in an extremely long line.

All except one student who sat casually on his desk, leaning back on his chair, feet propped up on his desk. Drumming his pencil lightly against his thigh; he watched his brother lead the petite redhead out of the room after he told them that he'll meet up with them later, saying something about how he had something important to do. He grinned when Flaky waved bye to the teacher saying how she'll see him after lunch ends, snickering quietly, he studied the young teacher and the way he blushed as he waved bye back with a dreamy expression - like he was a little boy watching his crush leave.

It was almost cute - how innocent his crush on the younger girl seemed to be; Shifty began to theorize that maybe Flaky was the reason Splendid was working as a teacher in a class full of delinquents and stuck up bitches.

Well, maybe not his reason for first applying for the job; maybe he first took the job because he was curious about what it was like to be a teacher and would've ended up quitting when he got over it. But then he found Flaky, and maybe, just maybe she's the reason he even decided to stick with the job halfway into the year.

Shifty certainly hoped that was the case; it would make it easier to use the teacher to his advantage.

Bringing the pencil up to his mouth and biting onto the eraser, chewing it; he watched the teacher stare out the door in innocent adoration. It seems the young teacher actually only likes her for her cute personality - not for her body like most older men infatuated with young girls do.

That's rare. Very rare indeed - but he was still a man. He must have had atleast _some_ thoughts about her sexually, those are the thoughts that Shifty wanted to dig out and take full advantage of.

Dropping his pencil on top of his desk, Shifty stared as Splendid closed the door now that Flaky was out of sight; still not taking notice of the last student sitting in the back.

"Ahem." The teacher froze and snapped his head to the back to see his smirking student, the one twin that was somewhat smart and had potential to pass but didn't like to use his brain for school. He's also one of the two students that keeps stealing his bread that he eats for lunch, forcing him to hide his food in a locked drawer in his desk.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you want to go eat lunch with Flaky and your brother?" He asked in a polite tone though the strained smile told Shifty that the teacher doesn't particularly like him. With good reason considering he always stole his food, making him have to trudge all the way to the cafeteria to buy the crappy food there. And he knows the twins are close to Flaky - though he may not know that the teens are in a sexual relationship with her but he knows the three are ridiculously close, the redhead can hardly ever leave the room without one or both of the twins following her. Probably why he put their seats so far apart, sticking the twins in the back of the class while Flaky gets the front; right in front his desk of course.

He wonders if the teacher has even bothered learning his or Lifty's name. "I'll meet up with them later. I just wanted to...discuss something with you while we're alone."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Splendid leaned back stiffly against his desk. Poor guy, he looks uncomfortable being alone in the room with him. "Okay. So, uhm, what did you want to talk about Lifty?" So, he did know their names, just got them mixed up. It's a good thing that Shifty is used to people not being able to tell the twins apart, even with the fedora; except for Flaky, she's the only one who's easily able to tell them apart, even without the fedora that distinguishes one from the other.

"It's Shifty. And I wanted to talk to you about Flaky." He grinned, moving his legs off the desk to lean his elbows on it.

Splendid tensed, eyes darting off to the side to avoid his intense green ones. "W-what ab-" he cleared his throat, erasing all signs of stutter and nervousness. "What about Flaky?"

Green eyes narrowed jovially, holding back a snicker at his teacher's reaction. "Just something small...like your feelings for her."

Splendid gave a shaky chuckle, taking a hand out of his pocket to tug nervously at his tie. "Feelings? What feelings? Like the fact that I find her to be a really good student?"

Propping his head on his hand, Shifty watched in amusement as the teacher attempted to cover up his crush on his student. "Oh come on teach, stop trying to fucking-" Splendid paused in messing with his tie, eyes widening dramatically at the curse. If it was any other time than Shifty would have cracked up. Oh no! He said a swear! Send the cops! "-hide it. I know you have feelings for Flaky that goes beyond platonic. It's obvious and poorly hidden, hell, even Lifty noticed. And he hardly ever notices anything beyond Flaky and money."

Light pink has now appeared faintly on the young teacher's cheeks. "I-I don't know wha-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed about, she's going to be hitting the big one eight soon and she'll be out of school. She'd be free game by then, right?" The older man nodded his head before catching himself and sending the student what he hoped was a hard stare, wondering where he was going with this.

Picking up his pencil, Shifty twirled it in his hand, sky blue eyes drifted over to stare at his nimble digits. "Wrong. She'll be legal but you still won't have the chance to have her. If anything Lifty and I will have her all to ourselves, giving you no chance to even think of dating her."

Splendid shifted slightly against his desk, corners of his mouth turning downward at the strange twin. "Are you going anywhere with this?" He asked, his voice taking on an irritated tone, did the boy stay behind just to taunt him?

"Why yes I am. I'm trying to tell you," he stopped twirling the pencil, the sharpened tip pointing towards the older male. "That I can give you a chance to be with Flaky for a short while."

That caught the blue haired man's interest. "Be with...Flaky?"

"Yes~" The thief purred, standing up from his seat and strolling leisurely up to the front. "Tell me teach, have you ever thought about her sexually?"

Shifty had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the other man's reaction; his face resembled a kid who has accidentally seen a naked woman for the first time. "W-what?" He stammered, pressing a palm to his burning cheek.

"You heard me," Shifty smirked, stopping a few feet in front of his teacher. "Have you ever thought about_ fucking_ her?~" He asked him, stretching out the word 'fucking' playfully.

"W-why would you ask me something like that?" Splendid stammered with his flustered expression.

"Because," Shifty chuckled. "When I said I can give you a chance to be with Flaky I meant that I can get her to fuck you willingly."

If possible, Splendid's cheeks turned a couple shades darker as his mouth moved but no words could come out.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you've never thought about her in that way?" Shifty grinned, his calculating eyes running over the teacher and examining every little reaction and movement. He found himself having to hold in his laughter once again at what he found from the teacher's silence. "Oh my- are you serious? You've never thought about her naked and sprawled beneath you?"

Splendid remained silent, refusing to look his student in the eye. "Are you a virgin?" Shifty asked bluntly.

The embarrassed teacher still kept his gaze averted and mouth sealed shut, confirming the answer for his prying student. "You are, aren't you?" Splendid dug his fists deeper into his pockets, fully prepared for the klepto to burst out laughing at his innocence.

That's why he was caught off guard when the thief did the complete opposite of laughing at his expense.

"Well," Shifty crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the desks behind him. "Despite how sad that is, it's actually a good thing - considering I don't have to worry about Flaky catching an STD from you."

At his incredulous eyes, Shifty snorted. "Don't look at me like that – it's true, I don't need to be catching a disease when I decide to fuck her after you." He told him casually, looking like they were having the most normal conversation in the world.

"W-what?" Splendid sputtered, not believing the things he's hearing. "Y-you...Flaky's not-"

"A virgin?" Shifty added in with a raised brow, getting a meek nod in reply. "No, she's not, hasn't been for a long while now. She certainly looks and acts like it though, doesn't she?"

He gulped audibly, only able to muster up nods seeing as his voice was apparently not agreeing with him at the moment.

"I guess you could say that's the allure about her, seems so innocent and naive - it makes you think that you're fucking a virgin, that she hasn't been with another man yet and you're her first." Shifty chuckled, staring the other man straight in the eyes. "And her voice - always so soft and gentle, it really makes your ego swell when you know that you're able to make her scream in pure pleasure until her voice is hoarse."

The teen caught the trickle of seat rolling down the side of the older man's face, his Adam's apple bobbing lightly with another gulp as his student kept putting his innocent crush into a new erotic light.

"Her lust filled bedroom eyes gazing at you and only you as she lay beneath you, ragged breaths leaving her glossy lips, parted slightly as she moans your name in the most sultry tone a woman could use. Her pale cheeks flushed with color brought on from your touches, letting you know that _you're_ the one that brought her into that euphoric state," Shifty let out a breath through his nose, a satisfied smirk slithering its way onto his lips. "And to know that you have complete control over her and her body...it's empowering. Empowering to know that she depends completely on you to give her the satisfaction she needs, to know that she can only hit that spike of ecstasy filled pleasure when you decide to let her have it...it's addicting and never gets old no matter how many times you do it to her."

He glanced up at the beyond flustered teacher from under the brim of his fedora. "Did you know that if you stop right before she's about to come, she'll make this arousing little whine proceeding to beg in a breathless voice to not stop, to keep going. Can you imagine her writhing under you restlessly in sexual frustration? Her perfect breasts heaving with each breath she sucks in, longs legs wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you to her as she rolled her hips up in desperate attempts to reach that high she craves, pearly teeth latching onto her lower lip as her back arches up, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the mind numbing sensations. Fun fact, if you torture her by not moving long enough, she'll actually start swearing in that cute voice of hers it's actually pretty funny and sexy at the same time."

"Well teach," Shifty cocked a brow after a moment of silence, sending a sly smirk to the teacher. "Does she appeal to you sexually now, or do I need to go on?"

Splendid shook his head frantically, bringing a trembling hand up to brush his blue hair out of his face, he took a shaky intake of breath and turned away from his student to face his desk and leaned on it, placing his palms flat on the wood. His throat felt dry, in desperate need of water and his head woozy, gaze only half focused on the brown wood. His eyes widened when Flaky suddenly materialized beneath him, flushed and smiling sensually. Her lust hazed eyes penetrated his, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek and he gasped, stumbling backwards, only stopping when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, steadying him.

He blinked and the mirage was gone, leaving only his desk stacked with papers and various things. "What's the matter?" Shifty asked, but he could hear the amusement in his tone.

Splendid shrugged his hands off and walked around his desk to drop heavily in his chair, swiveling away from the boy and exhaling a deep breath.

Shifty continued, ignoring the man's obvious want to be left alone. "Well, what do you say? I can get her to fuck you and all I'm asking is a small price in return for my generosity."

"Stop it. Just...stop it." Splendid muttered quietly, refusing to face the grinning boy. "Just go already."

"Well, I didn't hear a no~" Shifty snickered, hooking his thumbs in his pockets and making his way to the door. "If you change your mind, come talk to me." And with that, he left the room, leaving the young teacher to his thoughts until lunch time finished.

**xXx**

**Will Splendid agree? Who knows. But Now Shifty has to convince Flaky to agree to it, than he could be a rich little bitch. :p**

**Anyways, thanks for reading as always! :D**


	5. The Teacher is Stronger Than He Looks

**Warning for language and suggested sexuality.**

**xXx**

Lifty sneezed, forgetting to cover his mouth and getting saliva onto the doorknob of their house.

"Shit Lifty, cover your fucking mouth! This is the fifth fucking time you sneezed all over the place." Shifty snarled in disgust, grabbing Flaky and putting her on his other side, away from the younger twin who has been sneezing all day.

"Sorry," Lifty sniffed, rubbing his stuffy nose. "It just comes out of nowhere."

"Well, learn to detect when a fucking sneeze is coming," the older twin growled, fisting his brother's shirt and using it to wipe his spit off the doorknob. "Go take some damn medicine; you must be coming down with something."

"I'm fine." Lifty sniffed again, voice coming out nasally as he opened the door for the other two and wandered over to collapse on the couch.

"What were you doing that took you so long to meet us during lunch anyways?" Lifty asked curiously, deciding to ask the question thats been bothering him since lunch time.

"Just settling a deal I made with someone that'll help pay off the money I owe." Shifty informed him casually, taking a seat on the far side of the couch - away from his twin - and yanked Flaky down to sit on his lap.

"I hope you're not sucking dicks." Lifty remarked snidely, trying to hide the annoyance he felt at the two avoiding going anywhere near him just because he was sneezing. He didn't understand what the big deal was about it; it was probably just allergies.

"Of course not. Don't be fucking stupid Lifty, I'm not that desperate." Shifty shivered in disgust at just the idea of doing that. His grip tightened around the slender waist on top of him at the giggle that escaped the girl.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny." He grinned at the giggling redhead; hearing a snicker, the older boy grabbed a pillow and threw it at his sibling. "You too!"

Once the two had settled down from their fit of laughter, Shifty slipped his arms underneath Flaky and picked her up bridal style as he stood up from the couch.

"Anyways, I need to go have a chat with princess here. So, why don't you watch some tv to keep yourself entertained?" Shifty told his brother as he kicked the remote off the table towards the younger male, resulting in the device colliding painfully with his knee.

"Fuck!" Lifty cursed, leaning forward to grip his now throbbing knee. "I could have gotten it myself, ya jackass!"

Shifty shrugged with a snicker and began to walk off with his prize in hand. "Just thought that I would help."

"Psh, whatever." Lifty grumbled, leaning back and pressing the button to turn on the tv as the two disappeared from view.

Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Shifty moved over to the bed, placing the petite redhead down on the mattress. She blinked up at him with pink cheeks, crimson eyes drifting down to stare at the area between his legs.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess. Don't let your mind wander just yet." Shifty tutted, tilting her head up towards his grinning face with a single finger. Flaky's pearly teeth revealed themselves as they latched onto her lower lip, worrying the sensitive skin as she tried to keep her mind focused on his face and not visualizing him undressing.

"W-what," Flaky gulped. "What did y-you want to talk about?"

"Just a quick question and a little favor, love." Shifty informed her, teasingly running his gloved fingers back and forth along her jawline, sending warm tingles down her spine.

Unable to speak, Flaky merely nodded her head for him to go on. Forest colored eyes spotted the pink tongue that peeked out to moisten her dry lips. "Okay, for my question...if I asked you too, would you be willing to fuck Splendid?"

"Uhm..w-why?" Flaky asked, a bit caught off guard at the random and blunt question, cheeks flaring up at the idea of being intimate with the older man.

"Just answer the question first." Shifty insisted, drawing his fingers back over the curve of her jawline.

"Uhm...m-maybe." Flaky squeaked, not sure what to say to the strange question.

Leaning down to press his forehead against hers, Shifty lifted his legs onto the mattress on either side of her until he was straddling her lap, trapping her in his mesmerizing gaze. "How about I convince you into saying yes?"

Despite the incredibly hard to ignore distraction of another warm body so close to hers - Flaky couldn't help but blink at what he said. Was he_ actually_ trying to convince her to sleep with their teacher?

"You'll be doing me a very helpful favor if you do this for me, love." He purred, backing away but never breaking their locked gaze as he lifted his gloved hand up to his mouth where his teeth latched onto the leathery material, gently tugging it off until the glove dangled uselessly from his sharp teeth.

Repeating the same motion with his other side and tossing his gloves off to the side, Shifty grinned at the blushing female. His hands - free from their confinement - ghosted along her arms, gaining a delightful shiver coupled with goosebumps rising along the smooth flesh.

"W-why are you t-trying to convince me into s-s-sleeping with Mr. Splendid?" Flaky asked, finding it harder and harder to talk and think clearly with the ministrations he was performing.

"Because I found out he's very rich and is quite infatuated with you. You'll be a big help to paying off my debt if you do this for me." He explained in a low sultry tone, pressing his forehead back to hers and nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately, staring into her eyes and seeing the glazed over look that was starting to take shape.

Flaky sucked in a shaky breath, not sure about this hasty decision. "B-but, he c-could get in trouble if w-we get caught."

Gliding his fingers back down her arms, Shifty chuckled huskily. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys don't get caught."

"Besides," his hot breath warmed her burning cheeks. "Don't you think you owe me? I helped you all those times that you needed...special attention...even when it popped up in the most inconvenient of times."

His curious fingers traveled back up her goosebump riddled arms to play with the short hair at the nape of her neck, rewarding him with another shiver in response. "Think of it this way, I scratch your back..you scratch mine by doing this."

Seeing that she wasn't able to muster up any replies through her heavy breaths, Shifty rested his lips lightly against her parted ones. "And it'll benefit us both," his hand rested softly against her lower abdomen, where all the unbearable heat inside her was currently concentrated. "You'll get that satisfaction you desire and I'll get the money I need."

Closing his eyes and breaking their intense gaze for just a second, Shifty pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, large hands traveling up to cup her breasts. "Do we have a deal?"

No longer able to get ahold of her lost voice, Flaky was only able to numbly nod her head, mindlessly, her smaller hands darted up to cover his own, forcing them to squeeze the soft bundles of flesh harder. She released a needy whimper lifting her head up to try to connect her lips to his.

But, deciding to be a tease and make sure she was paying attention; Shifty backed away with a sly grin. "So, just to confirm it. You will fuck Splendid when I tell you too? And I don't want a nod - I want to hear you say you will."

Wetting her lips, Flaky looked up desperately at the older twin. "Y-yes, I w-will. I'll do w-whatever you say, s-so please." She breathed in a voice quivering in unrestrained want.

Grin growing at her compliance, Shifty snickered huskily. "Good girl." He shot forward, roughly colliding his lips with hers, forcing them to fall back on the mattress.

One of her hands moved up to fist the green strands, keeping their lips connected as her other hand drifted down his front until she was cupping the obvious bulge.

And all Shifty could do was smirk knowingly against her full lips. He had no doubt that Flaky would agree, far too easy with her unstable mind.

Now, all he had to do was remember to tell her not to mention anything about their deal to Lifty.

The little jackass wouldn't understand and would fight him the whole way.

**xXx**

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Lifty groaned, burrowing his head into his arms seconds after class had started. Shifty grimaced when he heard his twin cough followed by sniffling of a runny nose.

"I don't know why the fuck you came today. I told you you're coming down with something." Shifty told his twin unsympathetically, balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at his head, gaining another tired groan in response.

Seeing that his twin was going to be out of commission for the rest of the period, Shifty turned his eyes back to the front, training his gaze onto the redhead fiddling shyly with his scarf that he lent her to wrap around her neck - they had to cover up those hickeys and bitemarks after all.

He grinned when he spotted their teacher rushing in - late for the first time in his whole career. The poor man looked like he didn't get a good nights sleep; geez looks like just mentioning sex threw his whole perfect, innocent schedule off.

He hastily brushed a hand through his slightly unruly hair, not slicked back like it usually is, dark bags rested below his usually bright, carefree eyes, making them look almost as tired as Lifty's eyes at the moment. Fixing his crooked tie, Splendid turned to his class with a smile that seemed forced. "Sorry, I'm late class. I didn't really get that good of a rest yesterday."

Shifty propped his chin up on his palm with a smug grin when he noticed those sky blue eyes continuously dart towards the redhead more than they usually do, his extremely pale cheeks actually gaining some color at the sight of his current fantasies that had been plaguing him, sitting right in front of him, staring up at him with large doe-like eyes.

"Right, so, uhm, I guess the only thing I'll give you guys to do is this worksheet. After that you guys can have the rest of the period to yourselves." He informed the class who immediately broke out into excited chatter at the basically free period.

Picking up the stack of papers, Splendid moved to each desk, handing them a sheet; Flaky smiled brightly at him which resulted in him flushing deeply as he nodded his head and hurried to the next student.

He hardly noticed when he reached the twins desk until he felt a pencil poking lightly on his arm. Lifting his gaze up his eyes caught the mischievous green orbs boring straight into his own. "So, I'm guessing you thought about my offer...you have an answer yet?" He whispered in a tone low enough that he was sure Lifty wouldn't be able to hear.

Instead of answering, Splendid gulped and prepared to walk off but paused when Shifty spoke up once again. "By the way Flaky agreed to the deal yesterday. So, she'll hold up her end of the bargain if you decide to agree. Just wanted to let you know."

Tightening his hold on the rest of the papers, Splendid held his head high and made his way back to the front of the class and leaned his palms onto his desk, head lowering towards the wood. His eyes narrowed in thought, gazing blankly at the wood.

This wasn't an easy decision for him at all, he was just a lonely man who lived alone in his large home with a brother who was always gone working. In his spare time, he just worked out in their own personal gym and dressed up as a superhero for fun, pretending to rescue people who didn't exist like he's always wanted to do since he was small.

The only reason why he'd even decided to take this job was the fact that he was homeschooled his whole life and never got the chance to see what a real school was like. But if he knew this was the kind of trouble he'd be getting into, then he'd never have applied in the first place.

Never would he have suffered the wonderful and yet horrible feeling of finding his first underage crush who's innocent image has now been tainted by the kleptomaniac boy in the back. He should have just stayed at home with his boring, lonely, delusional life instead of registering to work as a teacher and meeting the beautiful student behind him that he was actually contemplating on paying to have sex with him - something that he never got the joy to experience yet.

He wanted to do it and at the same time didn't want too, knowing that it was wrong to force her into something that she possibly didn't want to do.

_'I already said I can get Flaky to fuck you willingly~_' Shifty's smug voice filtered into his mind, being the only thing he could hear, completely muting out the talkative class behind him.

"Shut up." He mumbled, eyes narrowing into a glare at his desk.

_'Come on, you know you want too. Don't you want to lose your virginity to her?'_ That annoying voice continued, buzzing in his ears.

"Shut up." He repeated, gritting his teeth together.

_'Say yes and you'll have the best night of your entire boring life._' The voice was starting to get a tinge of amusement in them at his expanse.

"Shut. Up." He growled, grinding his teeth and feeling his anger build with each teasing word.

_'Oh well, she wouldn't have enjoyed fucking a pussy like you anyways.'_ The disembodied voice broke out into a fit of extremely loud laughter.

"SHUT UP!" He screeched, feeling his anger reach the boiling point.

_Crack!_

His heavy pants being the only thing filling the eerily silent room, Splendid suddenly realized what he did when he noticed his clenched fist and his desk that was now broken in half. Oops, he lost control of his strength for a second.

Slowly, straightening his back, the embarrassed teacher peeked over his shoulder to see his wide eyed class gazing at him like he grew a second head. He felt his embarrassment grow when he noticed even Flaky staring at him with wide eyes.

Becoming flustered at the unwanted attention, Splendid uncomfortably cleared his throat and brushed his red knuckled hand through his hair. "S-sorry class, e-excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." He muttered quickly, swiftly making his way out of the room as the class immediately broke out into a bunch of gossip wondering if their sweet teacher has finally lost it.

And through it all, Shifty could only grin smugly in his seat, twirling his pencil in his hand.

**xXx**

**Shifty would totally be someone who would call Flaky all kinds of pet names. :3 Well, to me he does. X)**

***Chains AmI in my nonexistent basement and prints my name on her forehead* This is my property. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Learn To Take Your Medicine

**Warning for language and light smut.**

**And thanks Antoinette. :3**

**xXx**

Stirring the bubbling liquid until she was sure it was thoroughly cooked, Flaky switched off the stove and lifted the pot of chicken soup and held it above a large porcelain bowl. Keeping a firm grip on the handle, she tilted the entire contents of the pot into the bowl until it was all empty.

Humming a merry tune, Flaky plucked a spoon out of the dish rack and dropped it into the soup filled bowl. Picking it up, she spun around to head out of the kitchen. She jerked to a stop, the soup splashing around in the bowl precariously as she found her face inches away from a chest.

Trailing her eyes up, she met with Shifty's narrowed eyes coupled with a disapproving frown. "Who's that for? Lifty?"

"U-uhm, yes. I don't think he's eaten yet.." She replied, trying to figure out why he looked so irritated.

He sighed, walking around her to a cabinet pulling out a small folded mask, unfolding it, Shifty went back to her and placed both ends of the mask behind her ears, making sure that her nose and mouth was completely covered.

"How many times have I told you this week to wear this if you're going to be feeding Lifty?" He grumbled, making the effort to go behind her and tie her hair up into a bun. "The last thing I need is you getting sick because of him."

"S-sorry, I keep forgetting." She apologized, having to bite her lip to contain her laughter at the way he was fretting over her, staring at her hands and wondering if he should give her gloves.

Not wanting him to find more stuff to put on her, Flaky told him that she'll be fine and snuck away from him, heading out of the kitchen and having to contain another giggle at what he told her when she left the kitchen, "make sure you take a shower after you finish feeding him!"

He almost sounded like a worried mother there.

Reaching the younger twin's room, Flaky balanced the bowl of soup in one hand as she lifted the other to gently knock on the wood. "Lifty?"

"Come in." Came his muffled reply.

Opening the door a bit, Flaky peeked her head in. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled crookedly at her, his heavy lidded eyes showing how tired he is, bags beneath the forest colored orbs telling her that he didn't get that good of a rest. "I already told you how many times that you don't need to knock." He gave a raspy chuckle at her bashful smile.

Placing the bowl down on the night stand next to the bed, Flaky took a seat on the mattress. "How are you f-feeling? Couldn't sleep again?" She asked with a concerned voice, reaching up to lay a hand on his warm forehead.

She frowned at the heat that she could feel emitting from his skin.

Seems like he still has a fever.

Making a mental note to get him an ice pack later, Flaky grabbed the bowl and set it on her lap.

"No," he answered, shaking his head slowly. "My coughs keep waking me up." He grumbled, bringing a fist up to cover his mouth as at that exact moment he broke out into a small coughing fit.

Stirring the now warm soup around, Flaky lifted up a spoonful of soup. "Did you eat yet?"

She held the spoon up to his lips when he shook his head, watching him part his chapped lips slightly to allow her to slip the warm liquid into his dry mouth. Swallowing the liquid and licking his lips, Lifty smiled at the redhead to let her know that he was grateful.

He ended up devouring the entire bowl in just minutes, making Flaky worried wondering if he had even bothered getting up at all during the day to get something to eat. Placing the bowl back onto the nightstand she was just about to ask him if he's been starving himself all day until he interrupted her with a question of his own.

"Why have you guys been coming home so late now days?" He asked in curiosity, blinking his exhausted eyes to try and stay awake. "I mean ever since I've been stuck at home you guys don't usually make it back here until one or two hours later after school gets out.."

Biting her lip, Flaky stared off to the side to avoid his inquiring gaze. "It's..n-nothing. Shifty's just been getting detention alot and I've been staying behind to wait f-for him." She fiddled with her skirt nervously as she waited for his reply.

"Oh...okay." His tone obviously told her that he didn't believe her. After all, they both know that Shifty would never actually stay behind in class whether its for detention or not.

"Y-yeah."

The room suddenly became awkwardly silent, it came across as strange to Flaky that Lifty was actually not pushing her to tell him the truth of what they're really doing but she certainly wasn't complaining. She stared down at her lap contemplatively. Or maybe he really did believe her about Shifty staying behind for detention.

"Well," Lifty's soft voice drew her attention back to him. "Atleast I know what you guys are doing after school." He grinned widely at her with a chuckle.

Nodding, Flaky sent him a shaky smile and excused herself, telling him to get some rest as she gathered up the dishes and rushed out of the room not wanting him to see the guilty look written all over her face for lying to him.

**xXx**

Scarf pulled tight around his neck, and with a small travel pack of tissues in his pocket; Lifty looked up at the school building before him, ignoring the sea of students moving around him to hurry up and go home. Bringing the end of his scarf up to his mouth to cough into, Lifty buried his hands into his pockets, leaning against a tree in the school yard and waited for the student body to die down before he decided to go in and find his brother and his crush.

Playing on his cellphone to pass time, Lifty occasionally glanced up just in case a familiar head of red and forest colored hair walked by, he certainly didn't want to be waiting here for no reason.

Once the crowd had lowered until only a few students lingered in the front waiting for their rides, the young thief finally deemed it a good enough time to go on the hunt for his two housemates. Smothering another cough into his scarf, Lifty pushed off of the tree and made his way into the entrance of the school.

Yawning and scratching his head, the green haired male mindlessly wandered the vacant halls, trying to remember where the detention rooms were.

Frown pulling at the corner of his lips, he was beginning to find himself becoming deathly bored at the already empty school, not a trace of students or even teachers anywhere.

Geez, he knows its Friday but was everyone really in that much of a rush to leave? Man, and where the hell was the detention room? Was there even a detention roo-

"U-uh."

He paused.

Holding back a cough, Lifty strained his ear to figure out what he just heard.

There.

"M-mm."

His brows furrowed together questionably. That sounded like a moan.

...A moan that came from a very familiar voice.

Hearing it again, the sickly boy snapped his head to the left to look at the door and immediately recognized it as Mr. Splendid's classroom.

His frown deepened, his brother wouldn't really be doing it with Flaky in a place where he could get caught so easily, now would he?

"A-ah!" But then again his brother thinks more with his dick than his brain, it wouldn't be surprising if he decided to just fuck the redhead anywhere he wants.

Gulping, Lifty prepared himself to see his brother deep inside of the girl of his affections and rushed forward to wrap his fingers around the knob, twisting it to find that it was unlocked.

He never took Shifty as one to be so careless as to leave the door unlocked. All the more reason for him to break them up and grumble at his brother for leaving it so easy for the two to get caught.

Flinging the door open, Lifty stomped into the room and opened his mouth to give his brother an earful about how careless and stupid he was being.

But the sight that he saw before him made him freeze in his tracks, eyes widening and words dying in his throat at the unbelievable scene before him.

Hearing the door open and the sight of the intruder; Splendid stopped his rapid thrusting into the female strewn across his desk below to stare in shock at his student that has been absent from school during the whole week. The young teacher's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, grappling for words to explain just why he had the redhead trapped beneath him in a lustful mess.

Lifty didn't know what to say, he couldn't even move his body - he just could not wrap his head around the idea that his teacher - his idiot teacher was actually fucking his student. Looking down at the girl under him, Lifty felt his cheeks flush, chest clenching painfully at the sight of Flaky staring up at Splendid with glassy eyes; focusing on him and only him - Lifty was pretty sure that she didn't even realize that he was standing at the entrance yet.

"N-no...p-please don't stop," she begged, reaching up to wrap her shaky arms around the older men's neck, tugging him down to her and bringing his attention back to her. "Don't stop...p-please don't stop." She whined, locking her legs around his waist and rolling her hips up, getting a groan from the man who couldn't resist the temptation of her body even though they were clearly caught.

Splendid shot back down, hungrily connecting his lips to hers as his hips resumed their previous frantic movement before they were interrupted, ignoring Lifty's presence in the room entirely.

His trembling hands clenched into tightly balled fists, his breaths coming out in harsh, uneven puffs, his throat felt stuffy, his head was spinning, making him feel dizzy and nauseous. Piled onto his sickness Lifty felt so many different emotions, surprise, anger, jealousy, resentment, sadness...betrayal. And all mixed together Lifty felt nothing less than horrible.

His ears were ringing, only faintly hearing the creak and scrap of the brand new desk shaking from the force of the couple's copulation. His brows furrowed upwards, a pained expression overtaking his face once he heard Flaky whimpering out their teacher's name, begging him to go faster, harder.

He just could not understand why he was so petrified at the moment. If anything he should be storming over there and ripping the older man off while beating him to a pulp for even thinking of touching his student.

But his limbs were not obeying his thoughts.

"My, how nice of you to join us. Close the door will you?" The frozen boy shot his head to the right, catching his brother sitting with his feet propped up onto the desk, watching the other two with an amused smirk. "I guess in his rush to bury his dick in her, Splendid must've forgotten to lock the door." He remarked casually.

Finally getting control of his limbs, Lifty closed and locked the door behind him. His hand lingered on the doorknob as he just stared at the wooden door.

Gradually, he felt his hand trembling in his anger that he could feel building within him.

This was all because of Shifty. The reason why Flaky was allowing herself to be used like this is because of Shifty.

And he must've told her to keep her mouth shut about this, that's the only reason why she had lied to him at all.

Now that he knew the real reason for why they've been coming home late, Lifty began to fill with pure rage at his twin; his lip lifted up in a sneer, brows furrowing downward, forest colored eyes narrowing dangerously.

Shifty smirked at his little brother's reaction, he didn't anticipate his brother finding out about this at all, but he could honestly say that at this point he doesn't really care. "What's the matter Lifty?"

Ripping his hand off of the doorknob, Lifty flipped his enraged glare onto his brother, stomping over to the desk that he was seated at. "What's the matter?" He growled. "What the fuck is up with this?!" He jabbed a finger towards the couple that was too wrapped up in the webs of lust to even care about the twins arguing.

Licking his thumb, Shifty opened up the wad of bills he was holding and began to casually count his cash, easily ignoring his twin trying to burn a hole through his head. "It's just business Lifty."

And that's when it began to make sense to him. "Don't tell me this is all just because you needed to pay off your debt?!"

"Oh, that's finished already, I paid that off the first day that Splendid gave in to his desires," He chuckled, still counting the bills. "But then I found out I can make some good money from this..so we've decided to continue this little meeting between the three of us."

Lifty couldn't believe what he was hearing, Shifty was deliberately using Flaky in order to make some quick cash off of their teacher even after he's already gotten the money that he needed.

"You should've seen the first time that Splendid bought her, the poor guy didn't even know what he was doing, Flaky actually had to take charge for once, which I have to say was quite sexy. But now, after having the chance to indulge in his carnal desires, it seems that Splendid's gotten to be quite the sex addict," he snickered, glancing at the two at the front of the room. "Just goes to show what happens when someone's deprived of something for so long..now he can't get enough once he's gotten a taste."

Folding up his money and pocketing it, Shifty threw his furious brother a smug smirk. "You can't exactly blame me for this continuing. Splendid's the one that approached me, begging me for another chance with Flaky...and how could I reject the poor man? Especially when he's waving all these tempting bills in front of my face."

In a flash, Lifty darted his hand forward and yanked Shifty up by the front of his shirt, catching him off guard and surprising the older twin that he would actually lash out at him like this, but he quickly replaced his startled look with cool indifference as Lifty's rage filled gaze burned into his. "You fucking selfish, little prick," Lifty spat with venom coating each word that flew out of his mouth. "How dare you use Flaky like she's nothing more than a common whore!"

Shifty grinned at his brother's anger, sure that Lifty was more bark than bite; he would never strike his older brother. "She agreed to this."

The younger thief's eyes narrowed further into dangerous slits, the hand holding onto the shirt tightening and yanked harder on the material as his other hand trembled violently, desperately holding himself back from just punching his brother until he was black and blue. "You _manipulated_ her." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Shifty merely grinned, not denying his twin's claim. "She and I agreed that this will benefit us both. She gets the dicking she needs and I get the cash I need for us to continue living a comfortable life."

At a loss for words and still seething with unbridled anger, Lifty let go of his brother, shoving him harshly back into his seat as he dug in his pocket and took out his phone. He turned it on and aimed the camera at Splendid furiously pumping into the writhing female below him. "You can't sell her if I turn him in." Lifty threatened.

Shifty raised an eyebrow before promptly breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Really Lifty? Is that all you can think of to do? Turn him in to the cops? You're not thinking straight, are you?" He mocked his twin with a grin wider than before.

Resting his chin in his palm, Shifty watched his brother in amusement. "If you do that, you'll lose your only two family members."

Hearing that, Lifty paused and lowered his phone before glancing at his brother behind him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Leaning back, Shifty propped his feet back up onto the desk. "You may be able to turn him in for fucking a minor but did you stop to think that they just might come after Flaky and me after he tells them the whole story? She'll more than likely be arrested for prostitution and I'll be arrested for selling her."

Staying silent, Lifty reluctantly lowered his phone and turned it off, dropping it back into his pocket as he stared at the two on the desk desperately, a turmoil of emotions flooding his body at the sight and sounds of pleasure that Flaky was making. "She can't possibly like this, you forced her into this. You took advantage of her disorder and forced her to do this." He muttered weakly.

Shifty snickered cruelly at his brother's low voice. "Does she look like she's not enjoying it?"

"A-ah," the girl cried, restlessly rolling her hips upwards to meet each of the older man's powerful thrusts, her mouth was wide open with heavy pants, eyes rolled into the back of her head in pure pleasure, her fingers dug into the wood of the desk. "M-more...h-harder..please S-Splendid."

Lifty couldn't muster up a reply for his arrogant brother, he felt numb inside and out at the sight of Flaky begging another man like that. There was that painful clench in his chest again, his throat felt clogged like something was lodged in there and he again began to feel dizzy, he wasn't sure if it was from his cold or from being physically sick at the scene before him to the point that he actually felt like vomiting.

His ears buzzed, attempting to block out the sounds of Flaky's cries and Splendid's groans but he could faintly hear his twin's voice through it all. "It's all just business brother. If you really don't want to continue being hurt like this, than just drop your feelings for her. It'll be much easier to bear seeing as she'll never return them."

He tuned him out after that, suddenly feeling even worse than earlier, his senses seemed to be heightened all of a sudden. His ears could hear nothing but the wet squelch and slap of their pelvises meeting with every thrust, their passionate cries that constantly voiced the pleasure they were feeling; he cringed his nose filling up with nothing but the smell of sex and sweat which he should have been used to by now but only smelled unbearable at that moment.

His head pounded, vision swimming, and oh, he was sure that he had to vomit this time. Bringing up the end of his scarf to cover his suddenly sensitive nose, Lifty coughed and stumbled to the door, his hand fumbled with the lock and threw the door open, shooting out of the room to head straight to the bathroom to empty the contents of his queasy stomach.

He left the door wide open to let anyone who would walk by to have a direct view of the teacher on top of his student.

Letting out a sigh, Shifty got up from his seat and strolled to the door, closing it, locking it and turning around to lean against it. He crossed his arms and smirked, watching the two finally reach their climax, his eyes focused entirely onto Flaky's ecstasy-filled face.

"Really now," he muttered to himself. "I told him to take his medicine otherwise he'll feel worse."

**xXx**

**Mweeeh, don't really have much to say. :3**

**AmI stop denying your love for me, you're just making yourself more violent because I am not going to war with you. *grabs AmI and ties and chains her to a chair and slips on a diamond ring* thanks for the ring bitch, now here's yours! *shoves a ring into AmI's mouth* Is there anybody that's willing to wed us so I can officially make this bitch, my bitch? :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. You Deserve Better

**New chapter, though I apologize for the shortness and the fact that it's mostly filled with dialogue. And though I didn't ask for suggestions on what to do with this story...thanks? I've already planned this out after talking to my friend so I already know where I want this to go, though I will admit I like that unhappy end suggestion and might use it as an alternate, alternate end. (If I'm not sick of this story by then. xD)**

**Anyways, enough rambling here's the warnings: language and slight sexuality.**

**xXx**

Sick of sucking on the cough drop, Lifty used his tongue to push it between his teeth and latched down on it until it cracked into little pieces. Neutral face contorting into a cringe at the strong flavor that filled his mouth; he hurriedly chewed it until it was swallowable; glad that this will be the last cough drop he will have to take now that his cold was finally beginning to go away.

Making smacking sounds with his tongue and a face that looked as if he smelled something disgusting, Lifty opened the fridge and took out his bottle of water to wash down the medicine taste lingering on his taste buds.

Still thirstily chugging his bottle, the green haired teen walked backwards until the back of his knees connected with the kitchen table's chair and fell back onto it. Capping the empty bottle, he lazily tossed it in the sink - someone else can go put it in the recycling bin later.

He sighed, leaning back in the seat and throwing his sock clad feet onto the kitchen table as he stared at the ceiling in boredom. So far, nothings changed; except for the fact that Shifty and his relationship has worsened more than it already was.

They've gotten into more verbal arguments in the past week and one time where Lifty was pissed enough to actually attack his twin much to the older teen's surprise who was no match for his younger brother's strength; even in his sickly state.

It took a frantic Flaky stepping in to stop him from choking his twin to death after hearing the commotion from the kitchen. But his brother recovered after taking multiple deep breaths to assure himself that he's still alive. He managed to get up while rubbing the red handprints on his neck, the twins shared a mutual hate-filled glare for a brief moment before Shifty spit on the younger boy's feet and calling him a "fucking psychopath" before stalking off to his room.

They haven't spoken since; merely acting like the other doesn't exist when they happen to be near each other.

Flaky and his relationship hasn't changed much at all since he's been too nervous to tell her what he's seen and it's apparent from the constant guilty look that Shifty hasn't bothered to tell her about his younger brother discovering what they've been up to after school - atleast he hopes he hasn't told her. He wants her to tell him on her own.

He has made a few subtle hints about bringing up her time she's been spending with Shifty to see if she would confess and there were a couple times where she looked like she would tell him, only to quickly shut her mouth and rethink her words as she changed the subject, leaving him disappointed when she leaves the room in a hurry with the now empty bowl of food that was made for him.

But he decided he will still be patient and keep his silence until she's ready to tell him on her own.

Unless Shifty decides to ruin it by telling her himself.

The only time she's different is when all three of them are in the room together and she's stuck between the two brothers. She would become more skittish than usual, able to feel the tension between the siblings practically weighing down her petite frame and threatening to crush her under it.

Not understanding the reason why they were on such bad terms with each other, Flaky would try to alleviate the tension by putting on tv, getting them drinks or food, or by trying to tell them jokes that had no effect considering that she couldn't even say the joke with how much stuttering she was plagued with when she's nervous.

He sighed again, scratching his head irritably. He wished that she would tell him what she was doing with their teacher so he could make her see that she was merely being used by both his stupid brother and their teacher. That she shouldn't have to degrade herself for his brother's benefit.

Lowering his brows, they knitted together as he glared at the ceiling. Speaking of his twin, he was out gambling again - the stupid addicted asshole. Now that he was making big bucks from Splendid, the older thief doesn't have to worry about going broke again when he gambles.

Not that he really has to worry since he seems to be having a winning streak. Lifty's been noticing that his twin has been coming home with a lot more money than before; and he always brings it straight to his room that he locks - which he thinks makes no sense considering that they both know how to pick locks.

That just leaves Flaky and him home alone. Which ended up piquing his curiosity once he realized that he hasn't seen her yet, usually she's always out of her room and eating breakfast or lunch by this time.

Getting out of his comfy position, the green haired teen stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the redhead's room. Standing in front of her door, he lifted up his hand and tapped the wood lightly with his knuckles.

No response.

He knocked a bit harder. "Flaky?"

He frowned, still getting no response and decided to try the knob. Maybe she was still asleep.

Wrapping his fingers around the knob, he slowly twisted it - trying to be as quiet as he could if she really was asleep - and pushed it open silently. He peeked his head around the wood and automatically retreated with a red face. "I-I'm sorry!"

Flaky - now broken out of her lust-induced stupor, blinked her dazed eyes open to see Lifty's back to her as he embarrassedly covered his face. Her crimson eyes widened as she gave a startled cry and pulled her hand out from her panties, shamefully closing her legs. "L-Lifty, what are you d-doing in here?!"

"I haven't seen you all day so I just came to check on you...and now I know why I haven't seen you all day." He told her, gathering his composure and turning around to face her burning face - mentally smacking himself for such a stupid reaction, he's seen her in intimate positions everytime; though this is the first time that he's seen her pleasuring herself.

"S-sorry, it's just I-I had that urge and needed to get r-rid of it." She mumbled, wiping her fingers off on her nightgown.

"Wait," his eyes narrowed as he dared a step inside her room. "How come you didn't just call me to help you? You don't usually deal with it on your own if you don't have too."

She fidgeted with her nightgown and stared down at her silky scarlet colored sheet - something that Shifty decided to buy for her recently, saying that it matched her hair. "I didn't want to bug you when you're not f-feeling well.."

Lifty frowned, scanning her face, they both know that he's been fine the past couple days the only thing he has is a minor lingering cough. "I told you I feel better already."

She bit her lip, not meeting his inquiring gaze. "Oh...well, that's okay...I-I'm better now, the ache went away." But the blush and constantly shifting legs said otherwise.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked, taking a seat next to her and watching her freeze up as she timidly glanced up before looking away.

"W-what do you mean lying to you?" Obviously she must have taken his question as a double meaning about the current situation and about Splendid seeing the guilty look that flooded into her large eyes. He reached over and tilted her face towards him, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I can tell that you're lying to me, your disorder is bugging you right now; it's clear as day. And yet, you don't want my help, why?" She shook her head out of his grasp, breaking the eye contact as she gazed down at her lap where her hands were restlessly messing with the lacy edge of her nightgown.

"I just d-didn't want to bug you. I-I need to learn how t-to do this on my own is all." She murmured so low that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

He snorted. "Bug me? What makes you think you could ever bug me?" He chuckled, using his hand to ruffle his hair. "I already told you I want to help you; I offered to help you because I care for you."

The hands fisting her nightgown shook as the teeth on her lip tightened. "Please don't say that..I don't want your help." She told him softly though it came out in an icy tone.

He gaped at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What...what do you mean by that?"

Her long hair obscured her face from his view, leaving him to wonder what she was possibly thinking at that moment. He was hurt at her coldness and for a moment actually felt like lashing out at her for shutting him out but he stifled his aggravation and took a deep breath to calm down and figure out why she was acting like this. It wouldn't do him any good to just get pissed off like Shifty would.

"I...just don't need your help anymore. You don't need to s-stay tied to me anymore Lifty." She whispered, refusing to let him even have a peek at her face.

"Flaky," he murmured, reaching over and touching her arms tenderly. "Flaky, look at me."

She slapped his hands off. "I mean it Lifty. Just forget about me, I can h-handle it o-on my own." He noticed her words were coming out more shaky and unsteady by the moment.

"Flaky...what's wrong?" He reached out a hand to touch her again which she again slapped away.

"N-nothing's wrong, j-just leave m-me alone." She stammered. Hearing a sniffle, he knew right away that she was crying.

"Flaky, what's wrong? Why...why are you trying to push me away?" He persisted, this time reaching to grab her hand and keeping a stubborn grip on it despite her attempts to shake him off.

"L-let go and l-leave me a-alone." She sniffed, trying her best to shake his hand off to no avail.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is." He growled, grabbing her other hand and forcing her to face him. "I said what's-"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!" She cried, stunning him into silence as he held her watery guilt-filled gaze. Silence stretched between them as Lifty soaked in what she just blurted out while Flaky was trying to gather her composure the best that she could.

Though she couldn't stop the few drops of tears that dripped from her eyes. "I-I don't w-want to h-hurt you more than I a-already have."

She continued when he didn't respond and merely stared at her with ridiculously wide eyes, his mouth hanging open like he was catching flies and she would have laughed if this was any other moment but now. "Y-you," she gulped, trying to force down her stutter so she can speak properly. "You..deserve better than me..so much better."

His grip loosened on her hands but she didn't pull away as she continued to speak. "You are wonderful and treat me so much better than I deserve...you deserve a n-normal woman who can give you a normal relationship with the love you deserve." She caught his eyes in hers and told him in the most sincere tone. "I don't want to keep you tied to me; I want you to find someone who could make you happy."

She smiled at him and was just about to pull her hands out when they were once again wrapped in a stubborn grip. "Flaky...shut up." Her shining eyes flitted up to catch his determined forest colored eyes. "I want to stay tied to you. I don't care about having a normal woman nor do I care for a normal relationship. I just want you."

Her eyes shifted around helplessly as her mouth opened and closed, grappling for the words that she couldn't find. "I...I.."

"Flaky, I'm staying by you, I don't care what you say." He told her determinedly, tugging on her hands to pull her closer.

Than she did something unexpected to both him and her own self, she wriggled a hand free and without thinking swung it up.

_Crack._

Lifty could only sit there; stunned into silence once again as he stared off to the side, shocked that the most timid girl that he's ever known has actually slapped him.

Withholding the urge to apologize instinctively, Flaky felt a new wave of tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she glared at him through her blurry vision. "W-why are you being so stubbornly s-stupid?! Do you w-want me to keep hurting you? To keep using you? I don't deserve someone like you." Though it hurt, she wanted him to leave and go find someone else. Atleast than she wouldn't feel as guilty as she does at that moment, his undying devotion to her only made the guilt at what she's doing for his brother heavier.

His eyes narrowed, teeth gnashing together as he spun towards her, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Does it look like I give a fuck whether you deserve me or not?! And you can use me all you like, and you know why? It's because I lo-"

"N-no! Don't you say that. H-how can you possibly say that when I'm s-sleeping with your brother. Your _twin_ brother." She shook her head wildly, sending her wavy locks whipping around her moist face.

She stared up at him desperately, fresh tear tracks lining its way down her rosy cheeks. "H-how can you still c-care for me when you know I-I'm sleeping with our t-teacher so your brother could make money?" She nodded at his wide eyed inquiring gaze. "Yes, Shifty told me about how you c-caught us that d-day...I-I've been waiting for you to c-confront me on it to s-show your disgust with me..but you n-never did."

"Because it's not your fault. Shifty manipulated you; he took advantage of your disorder." He caught her opening her mouth, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "And don't say he didn't, I know my brother too well. I know that he always goes straight for people's weak points to get what he wants, so don't go making excuses for him."

She sniffed, dropping her gaze back down to her lap. "But I still agreed to it.."

"Like I said, you weren't in the right state of mind when you agreed to it. And I can tell just by looking at you that you regret it." He cupped her chin, tilting her head up to his, though she was quick to avoid his gaze. "Are you afraid to tell Shifty that you don't want to do this deal anymore?"

She didn't answer, instead choosing to dig her teeth into her lip once again. "Or are you afraid that you'll disappoint him by saying that you want to stop?"

She still didn't answer, merely chewed on her lip and eluded his gaze stubbornly. He sighed, giving up. "No matter what, I'm going to stay by you." He lowered his head down to bump his forehead with hers.

"I-I don't understand why you want to be by me," she murmured, turning away from him. "It's impossible to have a n-normal relationship with m-me. W-why would you want to have a relationship with someone who would fantasize about getting sexual with anybody they see? Why would you want to be w-with me knowing that I might not be able to control myself and end up sleeping with some random person? Why would you want to be with me?...I'm nothing more than a..s-slut." She whispered, choking back more tears at the last word she uttered.

His hand shot forward, grabbing her chin rougher than he usually does, getting a gasp out of her as he made her face him. His broiling gaze burned down into her wide eyes. "Flaky...I don't want to hear you call yourself that ever again...do you hear me?"

"B-but, it's true. H-how can you say I'm n-not when I can barely control myself when the urges come up?" She whimpered, touching his wrist that was gripping her chin much too hard. He quickly realized his unnecessarily tight grip and let her go.

He suddenly grinned, making her raise an eyebrow at his rapid change in mood. "Can't control yourself...what do you think you're doing right now? If you just try hard enough, than you can control yourself." She blinked, realizing that he was right, she had momentarily forgotten all about that burning urge she had earlier in her determination to break him off from her.

"If you really couldn't control yourself than you wouldn't have even bothered to try and protect me from being hurt. You would have just jumped me and used me once again." Seeing that she was processing that information, Lifty took that chance to pull her into a hug, burying his nose at the top of her head.

Her hand clung onto his vest. "Lifty...this is my last chance that I'm giving you to leave...to find someone better."

His hold on her tightened. "I don't want someone better."

She smiled against his chest. "You're always so stubborn."

"And I always will be...now what do you think about seeing a therapist if I find you one?" He doesn't understand why they never did this before; a therapist would be a perfect way to help her with her disorder and how to deal with it.

"I-I don't want to burden you with that...therapists are pretty expensive." Oh, that's right. That's why they've never sent her to a therapist...because they can be expensive as shit for just one hour.

...But Shifty has been making a lot of money...maybe if he broke into his room...or maybe he could just kick his ass and take the money...

"It's not a burden. I'll start looking tomorrow for a cheap one and don't worry about the cash, I'll handle it." He'll start stealing again and save up as much as he can, added with the money that he can steal from Shifty..he should have more than enough to pay for a therapist.

"You don't have to do it if it's too much trouble. I don't want to burden you more than I already have.." She mumbled into his vest, causing him to roll his eyes in irritation.

"Flaky...shut it already."

**xXx**

**Ugh, I hope it's not too cheesy. xp**

**So Ratty, boony...AmI and I have discussed it and we've decided that we're okay with a foursome, but there's a catch: *pulls down AmI's pants to show off her ass stamp* this is mah bitch and no one can touch her but me!...but you guys are welcome to touch each other if you like. :p *cuddles AmI***

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Locked Away

**Not much warning, except maybe language.**

**xXx**

Following closely behind the older twin, crimson eyes watched the nimble digits thumb through the wad of cash; counting how much he made and making sure it was the correct amount - Shifty refuses to be ripped off, even if it were to be only one dollar missing. He would badger the one who gave him the cash until he got that dollar.

His narrowed gaze stayed focus onto the green bills, his mouth moving wordlessly as he added up the entire amount. And Flaky could only stare regretfully at the green paper, she's been guilty since school ended and Lifty parted from her with a small smile, already knowing what she and his brother were going to do.

She hated how she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes as he tried to cover it with a smile.

And she especially hated how it made her chest ache, like someone was squeezing her heart as she watched his departing back.

It was hard to take her mind off him and it took surprisingly long to get her in the mood unlike usual where she's ready before they even touched each other. Splendid seemed to notice her distant unresponsive attitude that day, her mind obviously not on their activities, frowning when he caught her staring longingly at the door instead of at him like she usually does.

He showered her in kisses, touching and fondling her, playing with her body like a kid desperately wanting attention. Grinning when he finally got her into that state that he's gotten so used to seeing, he had darted down and immediately got down to business, ravishing her thoroughly. His soft hands cradled her face to keep her head towards him, refusing to let her break their locked gaze as he took her hungrily - absolutely starved for human attention.

Eyes staring at the twin's back but not really seeing it, Flaky continued to think back to earlier and how her teacher gazed at her, trying his best to keep her undivided attention on him only. It was beginning to worry her that he might be getting attached to her - and she desperately hoped that he wasn't, she's sure that she wouldn't be able to provide the love that he craves.

Nibbling her lip, she continued to think about how she could possibly break this off. Should she just outright tell the older twin that she doesn't want to do it anymore?

So lost in thought, she never noticed they arrived back home and that Shifty paused to open the door. She squeaked, her button nose bumping lightly against his firm back.

He glanced back to see her spaced out expression as she wiped her nose lightly, raising an eyebrow, he smirked. "You okay Flakes?"

She blushed, shyly staring down at her shoes. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Nodding, he held the door open for her before following her in. Passing by her, a gloved hand passed through the scarlet strands. "I'm going to take a shower." He informed her, taking a rubberband out of his pocket, he wrapped it around the wad of bills as he headed to his room.

Unlocking the door, he dropped the key back into his pocket and made a beeline for the dresser. Opening the top drawer, he dropped the bills inside before closing it and pulling out the next drawer to pick out his set of clothes.

Dropping them on the bed, he headed out. Figuring that Lifty was taking a nap and that Flaky had enough respect to not invade his room when he wasn't in it; Shifty decided to leave his door slightly open as he left.

Moments after he disappeared, a light creak was heard as Lifty walked out of his room with an empty cup, intending to fill it back up to the brim with soda. Passing by his elder's room, an eyebrow rose as he eyed the sliver of space between the door and doorway.

Curiously, he pushed open the door silently and popped his head in, blinking at the pile of folded clothes on the bed; he automatically knew that his twin went to go shower. Seeing his chance to go grab some cash, he grinned, practically bouncing in his spot as he pulled his head out to take a quick glance around to make sure Flaky was nowhere around before he darted inside.

Gazing around his room that was filled with lamps, paintings, flower pots, etc. Lifty rolled his eyes, his brother was such a hoarder, once he gets something he likes he refuses to get rid of it. Though nothing seemed big enough to hold a bunch of money in, he got down on his knees and looked under the bed to see it filled with various trinkets but no green paper.

Then the only other place could be the dresser, though he was a bit skeptical, he knows his twin is quite a bit into clothes and looking good at all times. He couldn't help but think that the dresser would be filled with nothing but a million articles of clothing.

He had even more clothes than Flaky, which had concerned the younger brother at one point. He ended up questioning his sexuality one day when he caught Shifty taking forever to get ready one day, the male was constantly adjusting his scarf and fedora constantly until it was perfect, posing this way and that in front of a full length mirror - that he stole - to make sure there wasn't a wrinkle in sight on his clothes.

Humorously, he remembered how Shifty had practically flipped his lid one day when Flaky's clothes didn't match; he had literally picked up the confused girl and tossed her over his shoulder to carry her back to her room and refusing to let her out until she changed into something matching.

Ever since then Flaky would always make sure her clothes match before going anywhere near the older bandit.

He also recalled being bewildered when he bluntly asked his brother if he was gay. The older twin automatically responded by backhanding his idiotic brother and saying that he was not gay but metrosexual.

When he had asked what that means, the older male's forest eyes looked his brother up and down before tsking, "It means a straight man who knows his fashion...unlike you, who obviously has no taste in fashion at all." He then flipped his scarf over his shoulder and strutted off from the 'unfashionable oaf' he muttered under his breath, leaving his bemused twin behind.

Shaking his head, Lifty got out of the memories and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to atleast check, right?

Stopping in front of the dresser, he grabbed the top drawer, pulling it open and fully prepared to see piles of neatly folded clothes. His half lidded eyes widened when he instead found of piles of what he was looking for. Stacks of hundred dollar bills, all neatly place within the confides of the dresser.

Grin growing, he reached in and picked up a wad of bills, he was probably holding atleast eight hundred or more dollars with just this tied wad. Sticking it into his back pocket, he was about to grab another pile when he paused, his eyes catching something that he didn't notice was hidden under the wad that he put in his pocket.

Delicately picking the item up, he held it up to his face, examining the picture. His finger moved up to trace the youthful face of a certain redhead. He can tell just by looking at her that this was taken when she was atleast fifteen, the year where she lost her virginity and the disorder began.

But that was also when she was still the loving, warm girl that he knows so well; not the cold distant one who thought so lowly of herself. His gaze was caught on her crimson eyes that stared back at him, so open and sparkling with positive emotion coupled with the wide smile that split her rosy face - it was breathtaking.

His eyes eventually drifted to the male that she had arms wrapped around, seeing his twin. He blinked, his eyes catching the small smile that pulled at his brother's lips, instead of looking at the camera like Flaky, his forest colored eyes were focused intently on her.

Has Shifty really stared at her like that before? Like she was the only person in his world, the only person he cared about, like he was...irrevocably in love with her.

Still staring at the old photo, confusion began to set in. If Shifty doesn't care for her like he says, than why would he have such a precious photo?

Could he actually still have feelings for her but just stowed it away like how he hid this photo? Mind filled with so much questions about a simple photo that he completely lost track of time and the fact that he was supposed to just take a couple stacks of bills and getting out.

He froze in his spot when a low creak reached his attentive ears. Still with the photo in his clutches, his head snapped up to see the narrowed gaze of eyes so similar to his own. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, tone low and dangerous.

Lifty gulped, unable to speak at that moment. Shifty's eyes darted down to his hand to see the picture; for just a split second his eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed into a furious glare, his upper lip curling up in a snarl directed at his sibling. He stopped caring about the answer to his previous question. "_Get out_." He hissed, still in an eerily calm tone that sent a chill up the younger's spine.

He nodded, lowering his head as he took long strides to the door, hoping to brush by his brother without conflict. However, right when he passed the doorway, a rough hand gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Glancing back questionably, Shifty only sneered and snatched the photo that Lifty was unknowingly holding, out of his grasp.

Without another word, Shifty backed into his room and slammed the door in the younger thief's face.

Mentally noting to never leave his door unlocked again, he headed over to his open drawer. Standing in front of it, he hesitated in placing the picture inside right away.

Staring at it and at how happy the two looked in it, his lips tugged down in a frown, his forest eyes lowering and taking on a forlorn look. His thumb brushed fondly across the redhead's smiling countenance before sighing and carefully placing it back into its spot. His hand than redirected over to a wad of bills, picking it up, his eyes drifted back over to the nostalgic photo.

_"Hey Flaky, what is one thing in the world that you want? Besides being with Lifty and me obviously, what would you want money wise?"_

_"Uhm...one thing that I would want...well, this is embarrassing but…I always dreamed of living in a mansion..like the princesses in the movie."_

_"Hehe, then I'll save up and one day I'll buy us a mansion to live in!"_

_"What?! N-no! That's too much money; I can't possibly make you buy such an expensive place!"_

_"Oh shut up, if it's for you, than I'm going to get it. One day, I'll save enough for it."_

_"You really don't have too...but thank you anyways."_

His hand tightened around the wad of bills, placing it on his dresser, he closed the drawer and turned to get ready for his night of gambling. Vowing to keep going gambling over and over until he gets lucky and manages to double his money.

He knows if he keeps trying, he's bound to get lucky and win.

Then he'll have enough to buy the best mansion he can find.

**xXx**

**Hehe, I am so sure that Shifty is a metrosexual. :p next chapter will be a Shifty chapter too, along with Flaky. :3**

**Sooo, Ratty, AmI told me that you're our new errand boy...can you go to the store and buy me twenty boxes of condoms, ten packs of pads and tampons, and fifteen boxes of lubricants? Here's some money *hands you a hundred dollar bill* and here's a hat *places a hat with a hidden camera on your head* I want to see the cashier's expression when they ring up your items. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
